Electronic devices, such as computer systems or wireless cellular telephones or other data processing systems, include thermal management for controlling the device and preventing overheating. For example, during normal operation, temperature of the device may increase, which can cause a cooling fan to turn on to cool off the device. However, if the cooling fan is not able to sufficiently cool the device, then a clocking frequency of the central processing unit may need to be slowed in order to decrease the temperature of the device and this also causes slower performance of the system.